Stitch patterns for computer controlled sewing or embroidering machines are readily available. Such stitch patterns may be stored as stitch movement comands on a punched paper tape which can be "inputted" into the sewing or embroidering machine to direct the machine to stitch the pattern, which is embodied in the paper tape, on fabric or other material. Another approach utilizes predetermined patterns which are stored in a computer memory and subsequently retrieved from memory when stitching of the pattern is rerequired. With either of these approaches, if the pattern is to be stitched along a curve, parameters defining the curve are used to generate a unique set of stitch movement commands which are stored on the punched paper tape or in the computer memory. The end result is that each stitch pattern, whether on a straight line or on a curve, becomes a "custom" set of instructions for that specific pattern and the pattern cannot be easily modified. If a different stitch pattern or curve is desired, a new stitch pattern must be developed and punched into a paper tape or placed in the computer memory. Thus, virtually no commonality exists between stitch patterns and a new stitch pattern must be developed for each specific application.
In view of the foregoing, it has become desirable to develop a system and a method for stitching selected characters along a curve by merely entering into the system those characters to be sewn or embroidered and parameters defining the curve on which the characters are to be stitched.